Desert Goddess
by Jeanne St. Croix
Summary: Seq to Desert Rose. When Jean returns to Egypt, she and Ardeth are dragged into a spiral of violence and discoveries. This time, their journey together hits a rocky patch and the same love that was once their strength could become a deadly weakness.
1. Chapter one

AN: Sorry I've kept you waiting, it's finals time. But now I've got a few minutes, so here it is, Desert Rose's sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: In case anyone doubts it, I don't own Ardeth Bay (bummer) nor anything else Mummy-related. They belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios. Not making money, no infringement intended, so no suing. BTW, I don't own 'Cuando se enferma el amor' music/lyrics either. They belong to Jorge Rojas (my new love) and the rest of Los Nocheros. 

However, Jean, Tarek and every other OC are mine. Take them without permission and I'll bestow the Hom-Dai on you.

_My love, my love,_

_Why does love_

_Sometimes keep quiet_

_And sometimes screams?_

_You want to leave me,_

_But you don't want to._

_You are to lose me _

_But you won't give in._

_My love, my love,_

_Why does love_

_Sometimes bleed_

_Like an open wound?_

_I'm gonna lose you,_

_But I get the feeling_

_That I will love you all my life._

_~ Los Nocheros – Cuando se enferma el amor ~_

CHAPTER ONE

Jean gazed her reflection on the mirror. She looked pretty, her long red hair was loose, falling down her shoulders resembling a cascade and her emerald green eyes sparkled like shooting stars; she was wearing an indigo denim sundress and black studded leather slides. 

Yes, she looked nice, but couldn't help to heave a sigh as she set her eyes on the collar she was wearing: the Necklace of Isis. She smiled at the sight of it. It was a weighty piece of jewelry made of gold with a design of silver and lapis and at the bottom was the Ankh, the sacred symbol used by Isis. It was so long that it touched the beginning of her breast line. She remembered Ardeth putting it around her neck at the airport. And she remembered their passionate kiss.

' Has it only been six months?' She asked herself. 

Returning home had been a bittersweet experience for the woman. On one hand, she was happy to be with her friends and family again, but on the other one, she missed terribly the desert and everything it meant to her. The quiet nights by the Nile, the rides on Diamond, the dinners with the men. God, the men… Tarek, Ahmed, Ahmad, even Kasim. And, of course, Ardeth.

How could she live 'normally' when she'd been awakened from her nightmares by a Medjai warrior, in whose eyes she had found the strength to defeat the evil that had threatened them all? When she had slept in his arms and fallen in love with the passionate man that lay beneath his rough exterior?

They had been in touch for that time, sending each other emails every week, since Ardeth was at his home after having decided that he and his men needed a break. They were short messages, but they meant a lot to her; still, she wanted more, a lot more than that. She smiled, as she would have never imagined that the desert warrior had a hotmail account: abay@hotmail.com. Somehow, she didn't think that it suited him.

' What were you expecting, something like: medjaichieftain@themiddleofthedesert.com?' The idea made her laugh. Shortly, but it was better than nothing.

Her gaze drifted towards a picture of her and Brian resting on top her night table. She shook her head, unable to believe how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time. Well, not her entire life, only the part involving Brian. Their relationship had cooled off and she knew it was mainly her fault. He still loved her as the first day, but his feelings were not reciprocated. 

' It's not like I don't love him anymore,' she thought. ' It's just that he is just too… too…'

' Not Ardeth,' her mind answered. She really hated how her rational side always seemed to be right. Truth was, she had pushed him away day by day since she had returned from Egypt, but their problems had started earlier.

' No, it's not only that. I feel like I can never be entirely myself in front of him.'

' And why would that be?'

' Well, whenever I show my wild streak he is horrified, to say the least. I can't let him see I have a temper or that I'm not little perfect Jean, 'cause if I do he… well, he just can't stand it.'

Her mind couldn't argue with that and she was left with nothing but another sigh, which turned into a gasp as she heard a voice behind her. 

" That necklace is not yours." She whirled around, only to find herself surrounded by five men wearing black and red robes. The one that appeared to be their leader completely scared Jean out of her skin.

His skin was black as obsidian stone, while he was about 6'9'', powerfully built, but not in a good way. The entire opposite, he exuded a malevolent aura and the ugly scars that slashed across his cheeks, foreheads and hands added to his sinister looks.

With a cold expression is his dark eyes, he moved closer to her, completely blocking any path she could have taken to escape and commanded, " Give it to me."

" I'll never give you this necklace. You'll have to kill me first," she replied heatedly, despite her fear.

Gathering all her forces, she pushed him and tried to run away; but the man was fast and grabbed her by the hair. She let out a soft cry of pain as he pulled her close to him. His voice was cold and sinister when he spoke into her ear." Do not dare to put a hand on me again, woman." 

" And what if I do?" Asked Jean boldly.

His full lips turned upwards in a sneer. " You will become a corpse. A very beautiful one, but a corpse after all."

" I'll take my chance." 

With all the strength she had in her body and in her mind, she elbowed him on the stomach. The man loosened his hold on her and she took advantage of that to get away from him, not counting on the other four men and their swords.

Grinning in satisfaction, the man took both her wrists in one of his hands and with the other, he held a dagger pressed to her neck. She could feel the cold steel against her skin and swallowed with difficulty. She was really frightened.

" Have you changed your mind now?"

" Never! Go ahead, kill me. It's the only way in which you'll leave this place with my necklace."

" Brave, very brave for woman. Too bad that I enjoy murdering brave people." His dagger was about to start cutting her tender flesh, when a voice stopped him. 

" Let go of her!" Jean felt she would faint as she recognized its owner.

Her captor slowly turned with a nefarious grin on his face.

" Ardeth Bay… " 

She noticed he was encircled by the other four men and her heart beat faster. There was no easy way out of that situation.

" Lock-Nah… " hissed Ardeth.

" So, you want me to release this female?" Asked her captor, smiling lazily, as if enjoying the situation. " I wonder why would I do such thing."

" Because she has nothing to do with this," replied the Medjai.

" She has got the Necklace of Isis."

After casting her a quick look, Ardeth raised his hands in defeat. " Take it and spare her life." 

Jean's eyes widened at that, as well as Lock-Nah's. " You would have never said anything like this before. I get the feeling you like her."

_" Just leave her out of this. You've got me if you want."_

_" I do. But there must be something about her to make you cross the ocean to come the her rescue."_

" Enough! Let go of her now!" 

The black man ignored him. " She's got good forms and having her in bed must be very pleasing. Tell me, Medjai, is she submissive? I like that in a woman." 

Ardeth lost control and tried to leap towards him, but the other men stopped him.

" Say one more thing about her and I'll kill you," he hissed at him. 

" Then I will not say another word," was all Lock-Nah said.

Jean had stopped struggling, for she had realized it was useless; but she understood in that last phrase what the man intended to do and renewed her efforts to break free. 

He laughed at her vain attempts. " No one can help you now." She could feel his breath on her skin and turned her head away in disgust. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, all kinds of horrific thoughts passing through her mind.

And with his last words, he raised a hand to her face, running his fingers softly along her jawline. Instinctively, she flinched from his touch, her stomach revolving and her eyes filling with tears. He laughed at her torment and went on trailing his hand down her throat to undo the top button of her dress. 

At that sight, Ardeth found a strength he didn't know he possessed; it was enough to break away from the men's hold and knock Lock-Nah to the floor. Before falling, the black man pushed Jean, sending her halfway across the room and crashing her back against a wall. Ardeth ran to her and helped her up. Their eyes met and she knew what she had to do. 

He threw a scimitar at her and she used it to battle two of Lock Nah's escorts, while Ardeth took care of the other two. The four of them ran away like the cowards they were.

She tried to catch her breath, but it wasn't that easy. Suddenly, she heard Lock Nah's bitter laugh, before he charged against Ardeth. She could see the man was a lot stronger than the Medjai and was giving him a hard time. She didn't know how to help, so she ran to get a knife from her kitchen to use as an extra weapon. When she returned, she found Ardeth on the floor and Lock Nah ready to run him through with his sword.

" You fight well, for a Medjai. Too bad I have to kill you now." 

He heard a voice behind him. " Hey, you've got a problem with the Medjai?" He turned and was shocked to find Jean standing there, with a fierce look in her green eyes. At that point, he noticed a mark in her wrist he hadn't noticed earlier. It was a Medjai sign, he knew that very well.

" You are one of them!" Before thinking twice, he went against her. The woman jumped back and crouched, using that moment to slash his leg with the tip of her scimitar. Astounded, but determined to show her who the boss was, he reached down and slapped her hard across the face.

She fell backwards, dropping her weapon. Lucky for her, Ardeth had recovered and attacked Lock Nah, hitting his head against a wall and deeply cutting his chest. Confused, he shook his head and stared at the couple standing in front of him.

" This isn't over yet." And with those words, he was gone.

The two of them stood in front of each other, unable to speak.

" Ardeth… " She stared at him, not being able to process the fact that he was standing there, in her apartment. It was real, no matter how much it seemed like a dream. ' Has he always been this devastatingly handsome?' She asked herself.

" Jean… " His eyes never left hers as he reached out and gently stroked her reddened cheek. No matter how pretty she looked in his memory, it could never compare to the woman before him, and he'd missed her every second they had been separated. " You have saved my life… again."

***

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter two

AN: Again, sorry for the delay, but I've been on vacation... Miami Beach's sooooooooo lovely!!!!! Anyways, thanks a lot to all of you who took the time to review the first chapter and HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER TWO 

Jean merely nodded; she was still too surprised as to come up with any sort of answer. " What… what's going on?" She managed to ask.

" There were rumors about a religious group interested in entering Hamunaptra and finding the creature," explained Ardeth, going back to Chieftain-mode.

" God… And why do they want the Necklace of Isis?"

He sighed tiredly. " To reunite it with Osiris' spear in order to awake Imhotep… again."

Jean's eyes widened. " They are insane!" She exclaimed indignantly, causing Ardeth to smile lightly.

" I know… these people are obviously a few camels short of a herd." 

His expression amused Jean, but she knew it would be awfully rude to start laughing like she felt the urge to, so she struggled to remain serious. Succeeding in her attempt, she asked, " I thought that only the Book of the Dead could resurrect him, and since your men are taking care of it..."

" The Necklace was supposedly forged by Horus for his mother Isis. Legend says that it has the power of creation," answered Ardeth. " And if it is reunited with Osiris' power spear, they can be used to invoke the ancient spells, and to revert the Hom Dai," he concluded.

" Thanks heaven you are here," whispered Jean.

" I almost didn't make, but with Allah's help, I managed to get here on time," he said, then looked at her, concern written all over his face. " Are you alright? Did that man hurt you?"

Jean shook her head. " No, I'm fine... nothing but a few bruises." Upon saying that, she noticed Ardeth's eyes had darkened and an expression of barely-contained fury was burning in his irises.

" I will make him pay for touching you," he muttered.

" You know him, don't you?" She asked, sensing it was better to change he subject.

Ardeth nodded. " His name is Lock-Nah and he used to be a Medjai." 

Jean was taken aback by that revelation. " Say what????!!!!"

" Do you remember when I told you about our Code of Honor and what would happen if anyone challenged my claim to the leadership?"

" Yes… "

" I lied to you when I told you it had never happened. It did. And it was Lock-Nah who defied me," stated Ardeth.  

" My God… why?" She asked in a shaky voice.

" He was simply too power-hungry and couldn't stand the thought of having a younger man giving him orders," Ardeth replied simply. " According to the norms, I had to battle him to death. Obviously, I won, but I couldn't kill him. I stripped him of his Medjai title and sent him to live someplace else. My men even erased his tattoos. He didn't deserve them," he concluded.

Jean found herself shivering at the thought of Ardeth fighting for his life. " That's why he had those scars… "

" Yes. And now he has founded his own dark cult. Seeking to destroy everything my ancestors have worked for... I should have killed him. I will gladly do it now for what he has done to you," he said sternly, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

" Easy, my knight in armor, nothing happened," Jean reassured him. 

" It could have," Ardeth replied stubbornly.

Again, she tried to change the subject. " Maybe it would be better if you had the Necklace, Ardeth. You'll probably protect it better," she suggested.

The man shook his head. " I trust you, Jean. Although, you shouldn't have risked your life like that."

" Was I supposed to let Lock-Nah take the Necklace with him?" Asked Jean.

" We would have got it back, my men..."

" No, Ardeth," she cut him in. " I couldn't let that happen. Looking after this heritage is my responsibility and it also has a great emotional value for me, since it was a gift from you."

" That does not justify you dying to protect it," he said, extending a hand towards her.

Jean took it and gave him a half smile. " Isn't that what the Medjai do?"

" Yes," he answered solemnly.

" And I am a Medjai," she stated.

Even the greatest Chieftains knew when to admit defeat. " Yes," Ardeth replied in a sigh.

" So… just put two and two together, Ardeth." Jean shrugged. " Besides, he wouldn't have killed me."

" How do you know that?" 

" Because you're always near me when I need you the most."

Without even knowing why, Ardeth was stunned, rocked to his core by those words. " Jeannie… " he whispered.

His eyes felt the prickle of tears and before he could stop himself he pulled her gently towards him and held her close, pressing her feminine form against his, strong and powerful. Jean didn't resist his embrace, the entire opposite, she welcomed his arms around her wholeheartedly. She had missed his touch, his warmth, his scent...

When he loosened his hold on her, they stared at each other for a moment; Ardeth's heart beating so hard he thought it would break his chest. He shook his head in amazement, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. " What are you doing to me, little one?"

***

Brian left the elevator, whistling cheerfully. He couldn't wait to surprise Jean with his presence and an invitation for dinner, but he was the surprised one. There was a black bag on the entrance hall and he found her apartment door open. He softly pushed it, his five senses in alert as he entered silently and cautiously.

She was standing in front of a tall, muscular man dressed in black and silver robes. He was surrounded by an aura of power and strength and the tattoos of his face made him seem almost mystical. He didn't appreciate the way in which he was staring at his fiancée; there was too much hidden meaning in that look, too many veiled emotions emanating from those dark eyes.

" Jean… " he said and winced, noticing he had whispered her name, as if he hadn't wanted to disturb the couple in front of him.

She turned to him, obviously startled. And Brian didn't like the look in her eyes either, but he couldn't really figure out why. Maybe because for a split-second, they had made him feel like an intruder, like an unwanted visitor.

" Hi," she greeted him with a tense smile. 

" Who's he?" Brian asked, gesturing towards Ardeth, whose intense gaze was starting to unnerve him.

Jean cleared her throat and regained her composure. Smiling, she introduced each other. " Brian, this is my friend Ardeth Bay. Ardeth, this is Brian Mc Bride, my fiancé." She didn't miss the hurt look in Ardeth's eyes as she said the last word.

" So, the desert warrior... nice to meet you," said Brian in a slightly patronizing tone. 

Jean felt like slapping him for his lack of tact and noticed how Ardeth's eyes narrowed. Still, he used his most courteous tone to reply, " It is my pleasure."

With that, the two men shook hands and sized each other up. Ardeth saw curiosity and a hint of territorialism in the tall, tanned man's blue eyes. He seemed to be a caring, genuine person; but the fact that he was Jean's fiancé turned them into antagonists, even involuntarily.

" The bag outside is yours?" Asked Brian, gesturing towards the door.

" Oh, yes. Excuse me," said Ardeth and promptly left to retrieve it.

At that moment, Brian seemed to take in the disastrous state of Jean's apartment. " What the hell happened here, Jeannie? Are you OK?" He asked, looking around, mouth open in shock.

She sighed tiredly. " It's a long story, Brian, but I'm fine."

" I hope that man hasn't caused you any trouble."

Before Jean had the chance to answer, Ardeth reentered the apartment.

" I must return now. My men and me are bound to stop Lock-Nah's sect before they enter the city of the dead," he announced.

The woman looked at him, then at Brian before uttering a resolute, " I'm coming with you."

Brian's lips parted immediately and seemed about to object, but Ardeth spoke before. " You do not need to do such thing."

" But I'm a Medjai!" Protested Jean.

" I am aware of that," he conceded.

" Then you know that I'll go with you, whether you like it or not."

Her eyes told Ardeth she wasn't going to yield, so he threw up his hands in the air and pretended an annoyance he didn't feel at all. " You win, Jean. Pack your things, we need to leave immediately." 

At that point, Brian, who had watched their exchange with growing indignation decided to intervene. " You must be joking. There's no way you're gonna go to middle of the desert alone!"

" Brian, please, I've been there before," said Jean with infinite softness. She knew exactly how to treat her fiancé when she wanted to win an argument.

" I know, but I hate to think what could have happened to you, the only woman between more than fifty men..." He hinted, eyeing Ardeth.

The Medjai Chieftain would be damned if he let that pass. " We would have never harmed Jean. Though admittedly ruthless, we are honorable and we all care deeply about her," he hurried to reply.

" Whatever," was all the answer he got from Brian, voiced in a demeaning tone. He then turned to Jean. " You will only go if I accompany you."

Jean shook her head vigorously. " I can't let you come with us! You know I told you the Medjai… WE prefer to maintain the interference of outsiders up to a minimum." 

Ardeth decided to back her up. " The Med-jai warriors are very nervous around strangers. I would hate to see you killed because of a misunderstanding," he finished with a thin smirk.

Ignoring him, Brian turned to Jean. " Jeannie… "

" Please, Brian. I have to do this on my own. I need you to understand this and let me do it," she said firmly.

Brian didn't like the idea of Jean traveling alone with that man, but she had left him no choice. " OK, honey, as you wish," he groaned. " I'll go get the car ready while you pack your things." He nodded to Ardeth and gave Jean a short kiss on the lips. She didn't need to look at Ardeth to know that that small gesture had distressed him. 

" See ya." She had expected a much bigger argument, but she didn't complain. After all, she had got away with what she wanted. When her fiancé walked out the door, she locked it and turned to the man standing behind her. 

He had had some time to look around and liked very much what he saw. Even though the apartment had been turned upside down by the fight, he noticed it was a spacious and well-lit studio. It was impeccably clean and full of feminine details, like the delicate china statues on top of her work desk, some of which were now shattered. Little vases filled with sweet-smelling jasmines could be found everywhere, while there was a very large crystal one in the middle of the dining table. It had survived intact, along with the impressive bouquet it contained. 

' A gift from him, probably,' he thought. 

Trying to quell the wave of jealousy that threatened to suffocate him, Ardeth focused once again on the flat. The two fluffy cushions on top of her couch were adorable, as well as the porcelain doll sitting between them. He sighed, relishing on the fresh, yet warm atmosphere that surrounded him. Ardeth didn't miss the queen size bed and his jealousy stirred up a bit more. He wanted to know if she shared it with another man. 

' Well, of course she does, you fool! And that man probably lives here as well!'

" You have a very beautiful home, Jean," he said, somehow managing to sound calm.

She dedicated him a bright smile. " Thanks, I love it. Brian says it suits me perfectly."

At that, Ardeth couldn't refrain himself from asking, " You two live together?"

" No, thank God!" Jean said with a laugh. He arched his brows in amusement and she looked at him apologetically. " I mean, I like my independence and I think it's too soon to lose it." Considering the matter closed, she changed the subject. " Tell me, why would they want to resurrect Imhotep now? I mean, we sent him back to the netherworld only half a year ago."

" You must hit the iron while it's still hot," he said gravely. " And I am glad to know that you are coming with me. Battling by your side is a pleasure."

" I can say the same thing," she replied.

There was a smile on her lips, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Ardeth realized she was having second thoughts on returning to the Sahara with him.

" You are not sure, are you?" He asked, going to stand very close to her.

" It's not that… I can't wait to be in the desert and see your tribe again. It's just that…" Jean's voice trailed off and she looked away. Right then, Ardeth understood that it was apprehension what was making her waver.

" What is it you fear?" She flashed him a questioning look. " There is something worrying you, Jean and I whish to know what it is." 

The woman nodded. " I've been gone for a long time. Will your people still accept me?"

He smiled, relieved to know that was her only worry. " You are one of us. They will be delighted to see you again, kalila," Ardeth reassured her.

She blushed and looked down for a second time, wishing she could tell him how many times she had seen him in her dreams, standing tall and proud in front of her, calling her that way in his sensuous voice. 

He misunderstood her expression and hurried to apologize. " I beg your forgiveness, I forgot I cannot call you like that."

Jean looked at him, puzzled. " You can call me any way you want."

" But your man won't like it," stated Ardeth.

She shrugged. " I'll handle him. Now, let me get my bag ready."

" Is there a place where I can change before leaving?"

" I thought we had no time to be coquettish," Jean pointed out, a playful smile dancing in her lips.

He gave her a gentle nudge on the shoulder. " It is not that, sheytana, I just got tired of people staring at me." 

She examined him from head to toe, the smile widening into a grin. " Well, it doesn't surprise me. I'll show you where the bathroom is."

***

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and I think the formatting won't look too good, but I have no idea how to fix it. I'm sorry!

Once again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter three

AN: Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!! I thought it would be cool to start 2004 with a new chappie of this story, so here it is. Best wishes and enjoy!

CHAPTER THREE

While he was in there, Jean changed into a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans, low-heeled sandals and a white cami trimmed with cyan chantilly. She then jammed her Medjai robes into a bag, altogether with several t-shirts and a couple of jeans. She didn't forget her swimsuit, some underwear and, of course, the clothes she had worn the last time she had been in the desert: tunics, dresses, sandals and all the rest.

She was preparing her purse when Ardeth emerged from the toilet. He looked at her sweet face and got lost in his study of it.

She hadn't changed much, but she had definitely got more beautiful, if such thing was possible. The only difference lay in her hair; it was longer and now it looked more... tamed. Ardeth regretted that, for he preferred her wild mass of fiery red ringlets. That mass he had once buried his head into, while they slept together.

Her voice brought him out of his trance. " What ever happened to you tattoos?"

" As I said, I do not like to attract too much attention, so I covered them with a special herbal mix my grandfather prepares," he replied and watched her try to suppress a smile.

Amusement, however, got the best of her and she laughed softly. " You mean you wear make-up?" She asked, swallowing back the last bit of laughter that tried to bubble forth.

Ardeth's brows arched and he closed the distance between them in two long strides. Doing his best to cover his own smile he stood towering over Jean. " You seem to delight in making fun of me, habibi," he replied, trying to appear the most intimidating he could.

Jean simply gave him a soft shove. " I'm not easily frightened by men who wear foundation," was all she said. But as she took her passport, a sudden thought made her pause.

" Jean, is everything alright?" Asked Ardeth, noticing her worried expression.

" I can't go back to Egypt. Last time I went they made an exception and allowed me to enter the country without a visa, but I doubt they'll do that again."

" Do not worry, I brought a special pass for you to cross the border without any problems."

Without knowing, he had given away a bit too much of his intentions. " Aha! Then you WERE expecting me to go with you," exclaimed Jean triumphantly.

Ardeth laughed shortly. " I must admit I hoped you would. Not just because you are an incredible fighter, but also because my men miss you very much."

_" And what about you?"_ She asked, lifting her gaze to meet his, unconsciously speaking Arabic. 

_" I have missed you as well,"_ he replied solemnly.

The answer satisfied Jean and she stood on tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

" I'll leave Nicole a note and we are out of here, OK?"

" That's fine, there's no need to hurry so much, Jean." 

She smiled as she cut a piece of paper from one of her college's binders. Quickly, she composed the note:' Nicky, Ardeth is here and I am leaving to Egypt with him right now. Please, tell my family I'll be fine and that if they need anything, they can send a telegram to this address.' Jean carefully wrote down Ardeth's home address at the Medjai village. ' Take good notes at college, water my plants and tell the teachers I had to travel for family reasons. Lots of love, Jeannie.'

" OK, let's go now." She grabbed her light blue hoodie and Ardeth followed her outside, carrying her bag.

In front of the adjacent apartment, she ducked and slid the note under the door. As they took the elevator, Jean asked him another question. " Are we meeting your men in Cairo?"

" No, they are already at Hamunaptra, we will meet them there. Quicksand awaits for us at the stables," he announced and those words caused Jean to smile broadly.

" And what about Diamond?"

" He was needed to carry supplies, but I believe he has not forgotten you. You see, he rarely allows me or my men to ride him."

She let out a wistful sigh. " I know it was my decision to leave, but I can't believe how much I miss the Sahara and everything associated with it," she confessed, just as the doors opened.

Ardeth placed a warm hand in the small of her back and ushered her outside and towards Brian's silver Mitsubishi Galant. _" It shows. You carry the desert in your eyes, my sweet blossom."_

With that, he took the back seat, while Jean, still speechless, sat with Brian. The ride to the airport was incredibly awkward and she was relieved when it ended. Ardeth hurried to EgyptAir's counter, leaving her and Brian alone for a while. When he returned, tickets in hand, he found Jean in her boyfriend's arms. Now, the Medjai Chieftain had endured many painful wounds in his life, but none of them could compare to the hurt he had to undergo at that point. Still, he couldn't do anything, except for waiting until Jean noticed his presence.

When she did, she subtly ended the embrace. " So, when are we leaving?" She asked after clearing her throat.

" We were lucky, there were still available seats on flight 1303, which departs in two hours. We will have to hurry through Customs, though."

Jean nodded and followed him to the airline's check-in counter, but was surprised when he led her to the one that was exclusive for Business Class passengers. She didn't say anything, however, and in less than ten minutes, they had their boarding passes in hand.

" We must go to the gate now."

" OK," with that, Jean began walking towards terminal E, the two men behind. Since she knew JFK airport very well, she had no trouble finding it.

When they reached the security area, Jean turned to Brian, a million emotions written in her lovely face. He didn't have a plane ticket, so he couldn't go any further. The time to say goodbye had arrived.

Ardeth understood that. _" I will wait for you before Customs,"_ he said simply, before entering the concourse.

" How rude of that mongrel to speak Arabic knowing I do not understand his language," fumed Brian, scowling at Ardeth's retreating figure.

Jean was about to stand up for Ardeth and give Brian a piece of her mind, when she realized she was too confused right then as to start a scene. So, instead, she chose to tactfully ignore his comment. " I'll be back in two weeks," she told Brian, doing her best to keep her tone reassuring.

He managed to give her a faint smile. " And I'll be waiting for you."

With that, he claimed her lips in a deep kiss; when its intensity lessened, they stared into each other's eyes.

" Listen, Jeannie. Are you sure you want to do this? Something doesn't seem right, and I certainly don't trust your traveling companion," he said, frowning.

Jean placed her hands on his shoulders. " I appreciate your concern, but it's really misplaced. Ardeth looks fierce, yes, but I'd trust him with my life." 

Brian snorted. " You're doing just that, you know."

" Yeah, I do."

" Come here," he said, and pulled her into his arms. He buried his head on her hair and held her close. 

A sense of oppression, of approaching disaster, haunted Jean and a strange feeling, like if the hall had suddenly become thirty degrees colder made her cling to him with a strength she didn't know she possessed.  

" I love you, Brian. I know I haven't said it very often lately, but I do," she whispered as she untangled herself from his arms. Who was she trying to convince, that's something she wasn't sure of, but Brian looked as if he had just received the world's best news. 

" Jeannie, I'm so lucky to have you in my life... I won't be happy until you're safe in my arms again."

Jean smiled sweetly, but a quick glance at her watch made her smile fade. " I've got to go now."

He nodded and kissed her again. " Be careful, baby."

" I will, don't worry." With those words, she turned and went inside the terminal not looking back.

" I love you," whispered Brian to her vanishing figure.

He lost track of the time he had spent standing there, the grief in his heart too much to bear. ' She'll be back soon,' he told himself. ' Jeannie is loyal to a fault, she would never leave me. Problem is... what if she wants to?' 

Knowing that those gloomy thoughts were only sinking him deeper into despair, Brian made his way back to the parking lot. Some people turned to look at his slumped figure, walking out of the airport as if he were leaving his entire life behind. And maybe he was.

Jean, in the meantime, had gone through the many security checks (which even included removing her shoes) and located Ardeth. Without a word, she sat next to him and busied herself with putting her sandals back on.

He glanced sideways from his copy of The New York Times and noticed the shaking of her hands. " Would you like me to help you with that?" He offered, kneeling in front of her.

The woman licked her suddenly dry lips and her hands stopped moving. Taking it as a yes, Ardeth took the thin leather straps and wrapped them softly around her ankles.

Delicate shivers of excitement tingled up and down her spine at his closeness, awakening nerve endings, the effects of his simple touch reaching far further than her ankles. Uncountable feelings and sensations were stirring to life deep within her. Those same feelings and sensations caused a great swell of guilt to rise from the pit of her stomach. Only minutes ago she had left her future husband nearly on the verge of tears and now she was relishing on another man's touch.

Almost sick of herself, she pushed Ardeth's hands away from her legs and he looked at her, confusion bathing his features.

" Don't," she said sharply. " I can do it myself."

His eyes hardened. He released her, stood up and then stepped back from her. His face had gone stony. He shook his head, glancing briefly to the floor. 

" Of course," he muttered.

Not looking at her again, Ardeth turned and started walking away from her, but she grasped his arm.

" Wait, I'm sorry..." When he turned to look at her, his gaze was inscrutable, but he didn't resist her hold. " This isn't easy," was all she could say in her defense.

" You didn't have to come with me, you know that," he growled and immediately noticed the hurt those words had brought to Jean's eyes.

" Yes, I know," she replied humbly.

His expression softened into what might have been regret. " I did not mean it like that, little one."

" And I didn't mean to be so harsh with you, Ardeth," she whispered, rubbing her neck. 

He smiled lightly and sat next to her once again. They remained silent for what seemed centuries until Ardeth broke the silence, " You will miss him, won't you?"

" Not just him," she replied noncommittally. " It's funny. When I'm here, I miss the Sahara, and when I'm there, I can't stop thinking about my family."

" That is because you belong to both worlds," he pointed out.

" Yeah. And Brian told me I should choose 'cause a person cannot live torn between two lifestyles."

Ardeth's fists clenched involuntarily. " And what was your answer to that?"

" Well, the way I see it, it's a lot more valuable having the best of both worlds than denying the existence of either one of them. That's why I don't want to get married so soon," she reflected and the Medjai Chieftain felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest.

" That's rather strange, Jean. Men are the ones who are usually more reluctant to commit," he commented.

" I know, but there's so much of the world to see. So much to do, to study, to learn… I don't want to give up the chance of discovering all those things by myself."

Ardeth didn't know why, but he felt immensely proud of her at that moment. _' She has this nature...' _he reflected, _' determined, strong and yet so feminine, exactly like the kind of woman a Medjai leader is expected to marry.'_

As he was shaking his head, silently scolding himself for allowing those thoughts to surface in his mind, Ardeth didn't notice the boarding call for their flight.

Sensing the depth of his mood, Jean looked at him more attentively and softly touched his arm. " Ardeth, you OK? It's boarding time," she told him.

A tiny smile curved his lips as he nodded. Coming out of whatever trance his thoughts had brought on, he finally managed to mumble a few coherent words before standing up and following her to the gate.

Without any more spoken words, the two of them entered the plane, ready to embark together in a new adventure.


	4. Chapter four

AN: Sorry I've kept you waiting, writers' block sucks!!!!!! I know this isn't the best I've written, but it'll have to do until I can get down to more serious writing. Still, I hope you enjoy this chappie.

CHAPTER FOUR

They were led to their seats by the flight officer, an Egyptian man in his late thirties who was obviously very partial to Jean's charms. The woman, entranced as she was by the Business Class cabin, didn't realize she was getting any excessive attention from the man. But Ardeth was on the verge of unsheathing his scimitar.

" If there is anything you require, don't hesitate to call me, Miss, I am here to serve you," he told her with a warm smile as he placed her handbag on an overhead compartment, with such care that it appeared his life depended on it.

At that, Ardeth couldn't control his jealousy any longer. _" Please, do not worry, I will tend to all her needs."_

After blinking a couple of times at the brusqueness of the other man's words, the officer bowed and disappeared.

" Ardeth!" Scolded Jean. " He was just doing his job, there was no need to treat him like that."

" I simply did not like the way in which he was looking at you," he said in his own defense.

Jean merely nodded and looked away and he could tell she was still annoyed at him; to make things up, Ardeth wanted to offer Jean the window seat as a peace offering, but he didn't know if he should put forward such a courtesy. What if she went even angrier with him, thinking he was only doing it to patronize her? It wouldn't be strange, feminism was everywhere, but it was frustrating for the Bedouin; he believed people had made the line between chivalry and chauvinism so thin that he could barely see it anymore. He had been brought up to treat women with deference and respect, something that was further refined when he became Chieftain, and old habits died hard.  Unfortunately, many women seemed to believe that common courtesies, such as holding a chair or door were ways of asserting male dominance. Jean didn't seem to belong to that group, so, finally, his gallant instincts prevailed. 

" Would you like the window seat?" He offered softly and was rewarded with a spark of joy in her emerald eyes.

" Are you sure you don't mind?"

" Not at all, go ahead." 

With a wide smile, she reverently sat back against the plush leather and took a deep breath, letting it out in an ecstatic sigh. She stretched her legs on the chaise longe and looked up, only to find Ardeth looking at her.

" I'm glad you like it," he commented, gesturing towards the magnificence that surrounded them. He was satisfied to see her so delighted, like a little girl with a new doll.

" Like it? I love this! I've never traveled by anything other than coach."

" Then I made the right choice."

Jean nodded, but a shadow fell across her face and Ardeth knew she was considering the monetary issue. For a second, he felt like slapping himself, and tried to find a way to let her know she didn't have to worry about that. " After all, you are fulfilling your Medjai duty and are now under our care," he added.

" But… "

" Enough said," he cut her in.

Jean regarded him with a mixture of gratitude and elation that he found extremely pleasing as she whispered, " God, Ardeth… thank you so much for this…"

He touched her chin and tilted her face up, looking down into her eyes. " You think only in terms of your gratitude, as if you deserved none of this." He shook his head, smiling. " Foolish woman. Have you no idea how much you give to me?" Remembering her fiancé, he tried to make his affirmation sound a bit less personal. " Not just me, but the entire Medjai community owes you a great deal."

Before she could answer, take-off was announced and she was too nervous to go on talking. But much to Jean's serenity, it was pretty uneventful and she found herself enjoying the flight quite a lot, along with Ardeth's company and their easy conversation.

That was until a tall, leggy blonde appeared with their dinner trays; it appeared it was Jean's turn to be jealous.

' Where the hell did they get this woman?' She asked herself as she froze the poor stewardess with a glare. ' She's not Arabian... or she has a wonderful hair colorist... I swear it, if she looks at Ardeth like that one more time...'

Ardeth smiled inwardly when she declined the stewardess' offer of champagne and chose to drink water instead. But what made the secret smile turn into a visible grin was noticing Jean's coolness towards the woman. Apparently, he wasn't the only possessive one.

" I'm tired," she whispered, stifling a yawn, once their service had been cleared and she was relaxed again as the flight attendant had disappeared from sight. 

" You must be studying too much, a rest is well deserved."

" Yeah, well, it's not that... there was this party..." she fumbled, turning crimson red.

" Please elaborate," Ardeth insisted gently. He was dying to know how she spent her free time, the kind of 'entertainment' she sought for. And he was even more eager to know about that 'party'.

After a deep sigh, Jean started explaining. " Mark, a guy from college, organized a get-together at his place to celebrate the end of our midterms. And I went... but I wonder what for? It's always the same, and it's not like I'm a prude or anything, but... it was me and my friend Lucky watching the others get drunk, really drunk, and, I'm sorry to put it this way, but getting as horny as animals in mating season," she finished, not noticing she had got angrier and angrier with each word.

" Allah... you and your friend were alone, with drunk men, at bachelor's apartment??? Just the thought of that is most disturbing," he said with such horror that made Jean smile lightly. His portrait of the evening was terribly dramatic, to say the least. " Really, I do not approve of such behavior, but tell me, what does your man think of all this?" He went on.

Another sigh escaped her lips. " Brian keeps telling me that I should be more open..." Ardeth shook his head but didn't say a word, and Jean went on. " To tell you the truth, I don't want to open to that kind of experiences."

" I understand. And if I were your man I would keep you always by my side, protecting you from such corrupting influences... protecting you from everything," he said passionately.

Those words made her heart beat faster. It was a brutal statement clear and free from unnecessary words, it was pure feelings. She looked into his dark eyes and saw no sign of regret at telling her that way, he didn't want to play games with words that were only half meant, he was being honest with her. 

" You always do, Ardeth," she replied softly.

After that, they remained silent, not knowing what to say. Words seemed inadequate. Jean couldn't tell how long they had been in that state until they were jolted by a wave of turbulence. Ardeth peered out through the window and encountered a driving rain, accompanied by the most terrific lightening he'd seen in a long time. The storm had built so quickly none of them had noticed it until it had exploded.

He turned to Jean and noticed her fear. The cabin lights chose that moment to blink madly until steadying again and Jean could _hear_ the thunder rumble through the plane's body.

" Oh, God," she whispered, grasping the armrest and feeling the panic that usually filled her in those situations starting to kick in.

Much to her surprise, she also felt Ardeth's hand gently cupping her own, making her loosen her grip on the armrest. He gently took it and deposited a soft, tender kiss on its palm.

A thousand different sensations roamed through her body and she gasped at the exquisite feeling of that, while Ardeth didn't know what he was doing, nor did he care. It had just been an irresistible impulse to touch her, to feel her closer, to make her fears go away.

" Do not be afraid, Jean, I am here," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and Ardeth couldn't fully comprehend what was it he saw in hers. Her mouth curled up in a tiny smile, but he couldn't... he wasn't sure of what he saw. But he knew it pierced him through the heart. His body reacted as if it had been charged with electricity. Tears sprung to his eyes, his throat got tight. And the gentlest sense of peace settled over him like a blanket. 

Ardeth didn't know what he did to deserve that look. But he was going to find out, for he wanted to be looked at like that again. Lots of times.

" I hate this," she said shakily.

" Do not worry, Jean. Planes like this are made to fly through all sorts of weather," he said reassuringly, but she merely glared at him. He was kidding, right? That was the second Flood they were seeing out there. " Jean," he insisted seriously. " It will be alright, I promise."

She smiled at that. " You can't fly the plane, Ardeth. Don't make promises you can't keep."

" Would you like me to tell you a story? It will keep your mind off of the turbulence."

" Yes."

" Very well. This is the story of the first Desert Rose. You must believe it, for every word you will hear is the truth," he announced, knowing he had her full attention.

" OK, tell me..."

" Khaleed was a very poor young man. He made a living from selling leather goods at the souk. There, he met Nazeera, the daughter of a very wealthy merchant. Regardless of the barrier that separated them they fell deeply in love; still, they both knew her father would never bless their union. One day, Khaleed heard of a dangerous expedition to the desert; the Englishmen who organized it promised great amounts of money to those who accepted to guide them through the Sahara."

Jean gasped and Ardeth smiled at her fascination. " Oh, God... did he go?" She managed to ask.

" Indeed. No matter how much Nazeera pleaded him not to join that journey, his mind was already made up. But the night before his departure, he sent her a letter, making a promise of everlasting love. There, he had enclosed a rose petal, which Nazeera placed under her pillow. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, finding only solace in that single petal," he said, emphasizing the romantic aspects, instinctively knowing Jean would enjoy them the most.

" What happened?"

" For over six months, she had no news of Khaleed. She heard that a few expeditionaries had entered the city, but there was no word on him. In a week, her father announced he had arranged her marriage to a prosperous man and she accepted, believing her beloved was gone forever. But her surprise knew no limits when she was introduced to her betrothed and he turned out to be no less than Khaleed. The night of her wedding, he gave her a golden pendant in the shape of a rose, meaning love and patience. And the following day, the two of them headed to the desert and buried the petal in the sand."

" How beautiful..." she breathed out.

" For their wedding anniversary, they returned to that place that was so special for them, only to find it covered by a form of ivy they had never seen before, filled with creamy-colored blossoms. That is how the first desert roses were born."

" Wow, that's such a romantic story, Ardeth..."

The plane had stopped shaking and Ardeth could notice she had relaxed considerably and was now looking at him with sleep-blurred eyes. Without a word, he placed an arm around her shoulders and drew her to him. Jean rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, nestling against his side and savoring his body heat. Her arm rested on his chest, idly tracing the contours of his well-shaped abs through his shirt, before lapsing into sleep.

Ardeth held her close for a long time, feeling a sense of satisfaction he hadn't felt in years. But at the same time, it was very hard for him being near her and having to restrain himself, for she was affianced and he would never take a woman who belonged to another man. A man he was, involuntarily, starting to dislike. Still, he found it impossible to conjure any reason Brian wouldn't make Jean happy, any reason Brian wasn't perfect for her in every way. That just made it harder.

Of course, that closeness was causing all his principles to start fading.

He hated the idea of letting go of her warmth, but he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Softly, as not to awake her, he threw her seat back, turning it into something very similar to a bed and laid her there. He then put a fluffy pillow under her head and took off her sandals, covering her feet with one of the soft blankets the flight attendant had given them; and since the air conditioned was pretty cold, he wrapped another one around her body in an intent to keep her warm. She looked so young and innocent that he felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

_" Sleep, al hayati,"_ he whispered. _" I will be in your dreams as you are in mine." _

The blonde stewardess, who was checking that all passengers were comfortable, approached him with a smile. 

" Is there anything you need, sir?"

" No, thank you," he replied in his most courteous tone.

" Would you like another mantle for your wife?" The last word almost made him choke. Ardeth didn't know what his answer was, nor did he care; all he could think about was Jean and the word wife in the same sentence.

Giving the issue a second thought, he realized it was not too difficult to pretend, just for a second, that things were different; that they were a couple traveling on their honeymoon, full of dreams and hopes, devoted only to the discovery of each other.

Ardeth reached out to touch her hand, but the vision of a large diamond ring in her fourth finger brought him abruptly back to reality. He felt as if he had been slapped hard across his face. _' My fault,'_ he recognized. _' I am not supposed to be having these thoughts.'_

What he hadn't realized was that Jean had awakened and was watching him. When he glanced, he saw her staring at him. Jean noticed a strange intensity in his eyes, as well as a trace of pain. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but some inner struggle prevented him from speaking.

_" Try to sleep, Ardeth,"_ she whispered, taking his hand into hers.

This time, he didn't even see the ring. Ardeth interlaced his fingers with hers and closed his eyes, exhaling a contented sigh. In less than five minutes, he was fully asleep.


	5. Chapter five

AN: OK, fear no more, for I am alive and kicking!!!!! Hehehehe, no, seriously, I don't know what happened to me… it was as though I had lost the will to write. Yes, life's been crazy, but it's no excuse… so I'd like to apologize for the loooong delay. Anyways, you guys are amazing!!! I can't believe that after all this time, I still get reviews (the last one, from FantasyGirl2396 finally got my fingers on the keyboard), or emails asking about this stories' continuity. Thanks, I really really appreciate your interest. That said, I leave you with the story and I'll try to update regularly.

Oh, and I own nothing but Jean and the other OCs. I'd trade her for Ardeth, though.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jean let out a soft sigh as she looked out the window. Now there was a vast expanse of land underneath them, signaling they would be arriving Cairo in a short while. After a good night of sleep, she and Ardeth had woken up looking forward to their new adventure; and now, even after nearly seventeen hours of flight, she found herself beaming as she remembered where she was about to land, whom she was with.

But a piece of conversation they'd had during breakfast kept playing in the back of her mind:

"What I do not understand is how Lock-Nah could have found out you were the one in possession of the Necklace. I only came here to warn you... I wasn't expecting this," Ardeth had told her, a frown marring his handsome features.

Jean had tried to ease his worries, reason being her only weapon for that. "Who else knows you gave me Isis' Necklace?"

"Only the men of my tribe." His answer had been voiced in a grave tone.

The woman's eyes had widened and a look of disbelief settled in them. "You aren't thinking..." she trailed off.

"Yes. There must be a traitor among them," Ardeth whispered, concluding Jean's line of thought.

That had left her in complete shock; she explored every option, every explanation, trying to find a way to reassure him that was impossible, but, truth was, she didn't know every single warrior enough to be certain of their loyalty. Of course, they had taken the oath, but… so had Lock-Nah, and that didn't keep him from turning against his comrades. But as the landing was announced, those bothersome thoughts fled her mind and she could only focus on the warm tingling that coursed through her body, as if she were returning home after years of being away.

Once their feet were fully planted on Egyptian's floor, Ardeth insisted on them getting a room at the Luxor Hotel instead of going straight to Hamunaptra, considering safer to leave Cairo at nighttime. So there they were, standing again on that magnificent lobby and Jean couldn't believe six months had passed since she had been there, filled with grief at the idea of leaving; it sure seemed like longer.

But her introspective bubble was popped as she heard the receptionist's suggestion. "We have a suite available, which would be perfect for the two of you."

Jean blushed and looked away in embarrassment. But was there also a smile on her lips? Ardeth wasn't sure, but he decided to leave that incognita for later and hurried to reply, "We will take separate rooms, but thank you for the offer, I will keep it in mind… for the future."

At that, she had no choice but pretending she hadn't registered the innuendo and calmly follow the bellman to her room, which was next door to Ardeth's. The other option would have been asking him what kind of "future" he visualized for the two of them, but she wasn't ready to go into that yet.

The rest of the day went by thoroughly discussing their strategy, revising old myths and re-packing their possessions into saddlebags Ardeth had procured. By the time they were ready, it was midnight in Cairo and the city was wrapped in darkness and shadows.

"Lock-Nah's spies are everywhere. And though I do not like the idea, it would be better if we went separate ways," Ardeth suggested with an apologetic look in his eyes.

Jean shrugged. "OK, you're the boss; just tell me where to follow you and I will."

Trust. Blind trust. Ardeth allowed himself to enjoy the warmth that spread through his very soul at those words, before writing down an address.

"Take a cab and be there in an hour. Here is the money. I'll have someone watching over you."

She nodded and watched him as he handed her the paper and bills, then proceeded to conceal their bags into two oversized shopping bags that read 'Cairo Shopping Plaza'.

Despite his Arab features, with his dark-wash jeans, blue sneakers and black turtleneck, anyone would have mistaken him for some tourist on a shopping spree. And that was exactly what he intended.

"Be careful, little one," he added, turning to her. With those words, and a feather-soft caress on her cheek, he was gone.

_"Miss?"_ The cab driver leaned across his passenger's seat. _"Are you sure about this address?"_ He peered up at the aging building at the very edge of the city, then back at the beautiful woman sitting there. _"Not a very nice place to be at this hour of the night."_

_"I will be all right. Don't let appearances fool you."_ She pulled the large bundle of bills out of her wallet, folded them and handed them over to the driver. _"Here. Keep the change."_

Wide eyed, he stared at the large tip. _"Thanks…"_

He pocketed the bills and turned his head toward the far end of the street and the feeble light of the dying streetlamp. Flickering shadows shuddered and twisted against the dirty brick walls. Or at least they looked like shadows.

He licked nervously at his lips and cast a glance back at the redhead that now stood on the sidewalk. _"Please, be cautious, madam. This is not a safe place to be."_

_"Thank you,"_ she whispered with an enigmatic smile, turning away from the car. Anywhere was safe for her to be as long as Ardeth was around.

Jean waited until the reluctant driver sped up and drove away. The night was chilly and she shivered under her dark gray sweater. It was, altogether with her black jeans and leather boots, meant to make her look as inconspicuous as possible. Then, without a moment of hesitation, she turned to a large and battered wooden door and knocked on it.

It opened immediately, and before she had the time to process anything, someone ushered her into a cold, damp room, lit only by a small light-bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"I will admit to you she is brave," stated a raspy voice, thick with Arab accent.

Jean whirled around to face its owner, and found a slouchy man in his sixties that was eyeing her appreciatively. He nodded a couple of times and left the room, all-but dragging his feet.

Before she could voice the million things she had in her mind, a shadow emerged from one of the corners and stood under the flickering light.

"Ardeth," Jean whispered, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Habibi," he muttered, and crossed the room to envelop her in his arms. "I am sorry this is so… unsightly and clandestine. But we have no other choice."

She uttered a uh-huh in response, not trusting herself to speak under such a load of emotions.

The elder man returned, bringing an oil lamp and their bags with him and Ardeth let go of her.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, no need to worry," he mumbled. "You were so worried… I would do the same... pretty girl."

Jean watched in awe as hot color climbed to Ardeth's cheeks, something she had never thought possible. "Thank you, Salim," he replied sternly after clearing his voice.

"Yes, yes. Now come with me."

Ardeth took her by the hand as they followed their occasional host into a smaller room. It had absolutely no windows and the only light came from the lamp Salim placed at their feet.

"Change. And cross that door. I'll have the horse," he stated and disappeared.

For a moment, Jean and Ardeth simply stared at each other. Everything seemed so surreal to her she wasn't sure she wasn't inside a dream.

"He is a good man," said Ardeth, breaking the silence. "My father saved his life once, from desert bandits, and he's helped us ever since."

"He's quite a character," she managed to comment.

"Oh, yes, that he is," Ardeth agreed. "Now, let's change into our robes," he added, taking out the black Medjai garments and two pairs of black hard-leather boots.

Jean obeyed and they were ready in a few minutes. Ardeth signaled for her to follow him through the door Salim had pointed out.

The change was so radical that Jean had to blink several times to adjust. They were inside a well-appointed stable, with about eight cubicles holding Arab purebloods. The lighting came from impeccable fluorescent tubes, there wasn't a single chip on the white and green paint that covered walls and doors and the air was fresh, smelling of soil and hay.

"He makes a living out of breeding horses for exhibitions," explained Ardeth, noticing her confusion.

But before she could reply, Jean spotted Quicksand, entirely loaded with their belongings, in the far end of the stable and ran towards it. The mount seemed to recognize her, for it lowered its head and allowed the woman to pet it.

Ardeth approached her with a smile. "Too bad Diamond is not here."

"Then… what will I ride?" She asked, looking up at him.

Ardeth smiled happily. "You will ride with me today," he announced, mounting on Quicksand in one swift motion and then extended a hand for her to take. Jean complied and found herself sitting in front of the Medjai leader. She cursed inwardly as her face and neck turned furious red when her entire back and bottom came into full contact with Ardeth's hard body, feeling like a silly hormonal teenager.

But, truth was, the man was looking forward to having her body tight up against his all day, arms wrapped around her slender waist, her smell enveloping him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice a bit huskier than he would have liked it.

No soon had Jean answered positively, when Salim appeared from the shadows and opened a large gate she hadn't even noticed.

"May Allah be with you and guide you through your journey," he said as a greeting.

"May Allah be with you too. Me and my people will not forget your loyalty." With that, Ardeth spurred Quicksand and they were out in the open, into Cairo's night.

The black stallion crossed the lane at a full speed. Mount and riders flew like arrows through the empty streets, perfectly covered by the moonless night. The sound of strong hooves filled the air and a soft blow of chilly breeze swept through the city. Jean's heart was pounding furiously in her chest due to equal parts of adrenaline from the adventure and the Medjai Chieftain's closeness.

Once they were out in the open desert, she turned to look at him and noticed his full lips were mere inches from hers. All he would have to do was bend slightly and he could kiss her. Jean swallowed hard and looked back to the endless spread of sand and rock.

"Try to rest, Jean," he said softly. "It will be a long while before we reach Hamunaptra."

Noticing she was indeed tired, not having slept for nearly twenty hours, Jean nodded, resting her head against his chest. Ardeth slid his left arm around her waist, holding her safely against him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For making me a part of this."

Ardeth smiled, but kept his gaze straight ahead. "I thank you, for coming with me," he answered.

A placid smile settled in the woman's features and it wasn't long before she dozed off. They rode hard for four hours, only stopping once Ardeth was sure they weren't being followed.

"The al-Moussad Oasis is just ahead," Ardeth announced, after awakening Jean. "We will rest there for a while, until the sun rises."

"OK," she replied contently.

In a few minutes they were at the oasis. It wasn't exuberant as the Seinada one, only consisting of a small pond and a bunch of palm trees. However, fresh water and the opportunity to stretch her legs were always welcome.

As from a tacit agreement, Jean took care of watering Quicksand after dismounting, while Ardeth made a fore and started a fire, placing two thick blankets in front of it; they still had a couple of hours before sunrise and they would be able to lie down and rest there.

After a simple meal consisting of mixed-cereals stew, she volunteered to clean their bowls and Ardeth was surprised when he saw her return, only minutes later, with her hair wet.

"Now it is you who's being coquettish," he remarked with a smile.

"I figured it'd be hot later, so better safe than sorry," was all Jean said before flopping onto the empty blanket.

It was in front of his, so Ardeth could observe her as she stared at the massive hearth he had built. Its soft, smoky glow now served as the only illumination against the shadows of the night. The play of firelight reflected in her eyes as she continued to stare at it, caught in her water-darkened hair so that it shimmered, blood red and alive; it warmed her cream-colored skin to a velvety, honeyed amber. Over the faint smell of wood smoke, his nose was assailed with the sweet fragrance of whatever perfume she used, urging a swell of heat to slowly begin pumping through his veins. He had to fight to make the quivering breath that escaped his lips as he inhaled her in sound like a tired sigh and hurried to tear his eyes from her.

She twisted a strand of still damp red-gold hair around a slender finger, regarding him with eyes that glittered like twin emeralds in the firelight. She had curled up on her blanket and now was examining him, deviating her attention from the bonfire that blazed with a captive orange heat, the fire's multitude of tongues licking hungrily at the wood that was being fed to it by his steady hands.

He stood from his crouched position, staring into the fire glow as he did so, presenting her with his side profile, the chiseled planes of his stony face illuminated by the soft light. She studied him, even though she was sure that he felt her gaze on him, taking note of the strength he exuded, the sharpness of his features, how he hardly ever blinked.

God, she had missed him. Just when Jean thought she was getting used to the idea of being away from him, some lonely night would come along, or a snatch of a song would remind her of him, and it was all there again, just as raw as ever. It had been months, and the woman was still waking up in the morning half expecting him to be lying there next to her. But he never was.

"You are weary. I should not have pushed you so hard through today," said Ardeth, pulling her out of her trance.

Jean waved her hand. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Maybe slightly tired, but that's all," she reassured him.

"It is to be expected. Rest now; we will resume our ride in two hours."

With a serene smile, she obliged and closed her eyes. After checking everything was in order, he did the same.

When the sun was rising they resumed their ride. This time, they only stopped for a few minutes every four hours and by 4 PM, Jean surrendered to the heat and exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms again.

Ardeth then divided his time between watching their way and observing her features, as if to memorize them. He didn't have time to finish that task, though, since an abrupt yawn made him suddenly aware of his fatigue.

'And if feel this way, Jean must be doubly so,' he thought with a twinge of guilt. 'Yet she never complains, like she was born for this life.'

Dusk was spreading its cloak of vibrant colors and cooling air across the desert when Ardeth softly talked to her.

"We are back at Hamunaptra," he whispered into her ear.

That awoke her immediately. "Hamunaptra," she echoed, looking around with a smile, drinking in the sight of the tumbledown city. It was exactly like when she had left and, despite the memories it stirred in her mind, she had missed it.

"My men are camping nearby. We shall be there in several minutes," he announced.

Jean nodded, as in trance. "OK."

"Would you like to make a grand entrance or would you prefer us to leave Quicksand and walk into the camp?"

"Walking sounds good to me," she replied, a bit apprehensive at the thought of facing the entire tribe at once. Despite Ardeth's reassurance, she wasn't positive about the welcome she would receive.

He nodded understandingly and tightened his hold on her waist, as a sign of support she welcomed.

In about fifteen minutes, they spotted the tents and Ardeth led Quicksand to the stables that had been set up apart from the camp. There, Vosloo, who was in charge of the horses swiftly approached them and took the reins, affably greeting the couple.

"Very well, here we are. And you can very well see you are worrying over nothing," he pointed out, meaning he had guessed the reason of her worry.

That said, Ardeth swung down from the horse and placed his hands on her hips, carefully lowering her to the ground. He purposely allowed her to slide down the length of his body. Her hands on his shoulders, he watched her expression turn from surprise to desire.

Jean's heart was caught up in her throat and she had difficulty breathing as she felt herself slide down Ardeth's hard body. Their eyes met and she saw raw desire in the depths of his dark eyes.

"Oh," she managed as he began to lower his head.

"Ardeth, Jeannie, you are back!" Said a cheery voice coming from the entrance.

Ardeth muttered a few curses in Arabic as Jean jumped back. They both turned to face a tall, lean-built man. Where Ardeth looked like he could crush a man with his bare hands, his brother looked like a graceful athlete, quick and agile. But his pale coffee complexion and short-cropped dark hair were the same they had been and those soulful brown eyes still held all the warmth in the world as they rested on Jean.

"Tarek!" She exclaimed, and was immediately enveloped in a bear hug.

For the space of several minutes, none of them spoke. They just relished on that pristine feeling of reunion that made the separation worthwhile.

"We've missed you, Jeannie," he finally whispered.

"God, I've missed you too… so much! It feels so good to be back!" She confessed heartily.

At last, Tarek let go of her and turned to Ardeth, who had been watching them with a mixture of pride, love and a spec of jealousy. "Hello brother! How did America treat you?" He asked, while embracing Ardeth.

"Apart from our run-in with Lock-Nah's men, I can't complain. But I'll explain later."

Tarek nodded. "How come you are in here? Rasheed spotted you a while ago, and we were expecting you to ride in instead of…"

"It is of no consequence, Tarek," Ardeth cut him in. "What matters is that Jean is back."

The younger man was able to grasp something from the look his brother gave him and the one that passed between him and Jean. He knew Ardeth would explain that too later, but it was evidently a matter he didn't want to discuss in front of Jean.

"OK, Jean, shall we get going? Grandfather asked me to take you to him as soon as you were ready."

The woman sighed, and took the hand Tarek was offering her. "Let's go."

The three of them entered the camp, and Jean had to admit Ardeth had been utterly correct. Every single warrior, except for Kasim, greeted her warmly. And when she approached Ahmed, she could have sworn there were tears in the old man's eyes.

"Welcome back, my child," he said, extending a hand.

Jean shook it respectfully. "Thank you, sir."

"I trust you and my grandson had a good journey."

"We did," intervened Ardeth. "But it was a long one."

"With that in mind, I made arrangements for dinner to be served early tonight."

"Thank you, grandfather. Now if you'll excuse us, I'll take Jean to her tent."

"Go, my children. We will have time to talk later."

Jean bowed and when she turned away, she came face to face with Ahmad. Without a word, the boy threw his arms around Jean, giving her a tight hug. She responded with the same energy, relishing on the pure affection that gesture radiated.

A bit embarrassed, Ahmad he let go of her and looked down. "I am sorry," he muttered.

Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's OK. I've missed you too."

"Ahmad," started Ardeth, who had observed the exchange with a benevolent smile. "Please take Jean to her tent, for I need to have a word with Tarek."

"Yes, Master."

"I will join you soon, Jean."

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere." After smiling to him, Jean started following Ahmad, who was clearing her a passage through the bundle of warriors that had gathered around them.

They were just passing Kasim when Ahmad noticed the woman was walking with certain difficulty.

"Are you alright, Jean?" The boy sounded concerned.

"Yes Ahmad, just sore. Riding horses is really working my leg muscles in new ways," she commented merrily, when she actually felt that if she tried to push her legs together they would break off.

Upon hearing that, Kasim turned to one of the warriors who was standing next to him. _"She has not ridden a man before, either?"_ He asked, malice dripping from his tone.

He got no reply, but Jean and Ahmad had heard him. The boy went immediately red and seemed ready to say something, which would have ended up in a scene. So, before he could reply, she turned to look at Kasim without any spite; the entire opposite, she had a smile on her face.

"Sir, I really feel like I belong here, no matter how hard you try to make me uncomfortable." Her eyes went stony as she went on, "Still, if you say something like that again, I will have to take you down. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to unpack."

"Yes, Jean, come with me," piped in Ahmad and the two of them strode away leaving an infuriated Kasim.

He slithered towards Ardeth, who looked rather indifferent and asked him, "What does this mean: 'Take you down'?"

"I think it means she will beat the living Allah out of you for such and insult," replied his nephew in a tone without any inflections.

"My lord, I believe there have been enough insults caused by this infidel," protested the older man.

At that, Ardeth dropped his mask and pinned him with a glare that would have melted steel. "Uncle, if she doesn't do that, I will. Say something nearly demeaning about her again and I won't respond for my actions." He then stalked away from he baffled man and smiled to himself. Surely, days were more interesting when Jean was around.

An hour later, and after having discussed with Tarek what had gone on during his absence, Ardeth walked towards Jean's tent. He found her outside, observing the sky and lost in thought.

Breathtaking beauty spanned the horizon. Hardly believing her eyes, she took in the changing of colors of the sand, distant dunes, and sky as the sun sank slowly out of sight. Who would know that the desert so cruel and deadly could hold such an awesome sight?

Ardeth seemed to understand her fascination. "The Sahara has missed you, sheytana. It has decided to welcome you with its entire splendor."

"It's more beautiful than I remembered," she said, not surprised at finding him behind her.

'And so are you,' he thought. "Where is Ahmad?"

"He was here a minute ago…" she replied, looking around.

Ardeth smiled inwardly. It was most likely the boy had seen him and chose to give them some privacy.

"Jean, I need your word on something," he started, after clearing his voice.

"And that would be...?" She prompted.

"Since Hamunaptra seems to be slowly sinking into the sand, you are to stay away from the doorways and cracks in the earth. The walls are unstable and the ground could cave in upon itself. And I would hate to see you hurt."

"OK, Chieftain," she replied, good-naturedly.

Ardeth Bay then turned in a swirl of black robes and produced something from a leather bag he had brought with him. _"And… here, Jean. Put these on,"_ he commanded, handing her what seemed two long black leather straps.

She examined them closely and then looked at him with a suggestive expression. "Uuuh, kinky…"

"These are meant to be used one as a belt and the other one to hold your turban in place. Obviously, the Medjai couture comes in sizes that are too big for you," he joked.

"Oh…" Her fake disappointed tone almost made Ardeth burst into laughter, but since she was in the mood for teasing…

"What did you think I was giving you them for?" He asked, while pretending to adjust his own belt.

"Well, there are many things a man and a woman can do with these… hmmmm… accessories."

"Oh, really?" Was his question, tinted with feigned innocence.

She looked at him, eyes filled with mischief. "Oh, come on, can't you think of any?"

"Perhaps…" He advanced towards her, a predatory look on his face. Was it her imagination, or did a wicked sparkle dance in those dark eyes? Yes, apparently there was, because he took her in a fireman's hold without paying any attention to her complaints and went inside her tent.

He laid her on the makeshift bed without breaking eye contact, and lay on top of her, bracing his weight on one bulging forearm. Jean panted with the pleasure of feeling his heavy weight pinning her to the mattress. He brushed his lips along the curve of her ear and his warm breath tickled her as he murmured in a low and raspy voice, "You want me to show you how 'kinky' I can get?"

Jean felt a twinge of desire inside her belly and realized that, even though she was enjoying their game (maybe a little too much, but what the hell…), it could easily get out of control. Still, she didn't want to be the first to give in.

"I'll pass, but I will consider your offer for some other time in the future," she replied, mimicking his comment at the Luxor.

Ardeth was liking that little game they were playing, it being a way of doing something with the sexual tension that had been accumulating between them. Otherwise, he was sure he would eventually burst.

"Is that a promise, my sensuous flower?"

"Yes, but that time I would prefer to be on top," she boldly stated.

Her answer summoned a load of images that made his blood boil and accelerated his pulse. Trying to put those rather tempting thoughts aside, he growled a "Woman! Do not tempt me to shed my civilized ways!"

At that, they were interrupted by a short cough. The two of them looked up to find Kasim staring at them, mouth hanging open both in surprise and disapproval. As if struck by lightning, they jumped from the bed and hurried to put safe distance between them. However, their situation was pretty compromising and Jean's blush and Ardeth's muttered curses didn't make it look any better.

One person thought, 'Damn, how are we going to get outta this?', another one sighed inwardly _' Allah, why me?'_ and the last one was simply too bowled over as to think. However, he recovered quickly.

"I am sorry to interrupt your… mating ritual, but I am here to inform you that dinner is ready."

"Uncle, this was hardly 'mating'!" Ardeth protested.

"Yes, we were just… joking," added Jean.

"Allah knows… and He shall be the one to pass judgment," was his stern reply, before turning his back on the couple and striding away.

It took them several minutes to regain their composure… and speech.

"I can't believe he… he… he said… " Jean stammered, not sure of how to express herself.

"I know, sheytana. My uncle has always had a particularly demeaning vision of the intimate episodes between a man and a woman," Ardeth explained, looking away.

"He made it sound so… cheap," she whispered, still in awe.

"Well, for him everything related to a couple's life is dirty and sinful. I think he associates it with animal behavior," reflected the man. "Being of such opinion, he never took any wife."

"And now he thinks we… we…" Said Jean, trailing off once again.

"Does it matter?" Asked Ardeth, looking at her intently. "We both know we were doing nothing wrong."

"Yeah… it was a game," she reasoned. "And it wasn't his business."

Ardeth frowned. Jean's words had hurt him. He knew them to be true, but he did not like being reminded of the fact there was nothing between them, nor could there be.

"Indeed, only a silly game. Shall we go now?" He asked abruptly.

"OK…" she replied, surprised at his coldness.

They walked together to the table and had dinner between the anecdotes and atmosphere of comradely that was usual during the warriors' meals. However, neither Jean nor Ardeth enjoyed it.

The woman hurried to eat and bid everyone goodnight, to be escorted to her tent by Ahmad. It surprised her that Ardeth only greeted her from a distance, but she was too exhausted as to read much into it.

She then dismissed the boy and stood outside for a while, looking over at Hamunaptra. But when a gust of wind blew from the cursed city, it sounded as if ghosts were whispering, begging for the release of their tortured souls. The woman shivered. There was still a malevolent presence there, she could sense it, watching and waiting for its moment to arise. Jean pulled her robe tightly round her, as if trying to protect herself from that presence and hurried to the warm safety of her tent.

Two hours later, she was still trying to fall asleep, but her mind was too conscious of the empty space in her bed and she had to recognize she missed Ardeth's warm presence next to her. She wished there was a good reason for asking him to sleep with her, but she had no more nightmares and wasn't in any _real_ danger. She tried very hard to come up with an excuse for going to his tent and at least see him sleeping. Frustrated, she had to admit that there wasn't any.

She felt there was a wall between her and Ardeth, built by time and Brian's mere existence. Jean hated it, but knew there was nothing she could do to make that distance disappear. Or maybe there was, but she was too afraid, too unsure as to make a decision that could affect their lives so much, changing them forever.

Frustrated, the woman sighed. "Desert sands sing me to sleep," she whispered.

Ardeth tossed and turned sleeplessly. He had lost count of how many nights it had been since he'd had a full night of uninterrupted or restful sleep. He hated sleeping alone, but after having had Jean by his side, he couldn't bring himself to accept any of the favors offered to him. His time with Jean had been short, but intensely good and a replacement for her could never be found, so he didn't bother trying.

And now she was so close, yet she seemed so out of reach…

It was a wicked paradox: the two of them were apart on their first night in the desert together. It would surely be a long, sleepless night.

---

Hope you've enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the format mistakes, but my MS Word is a bit crazy…


	6. Chapter six

**AN**: Hello everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See? I'm updating!!!! I didn't keep you waiting 10,000 years like last time. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I still can't believe you're following Jean and Ardeth after such a long time. You guys are simply the best!

This chapter was particularly hard to write, and you'll see why. I hope you don't get too mad at me, hehehe. Anyways, we should expect the action to start, so stay tuned!!! ;D

**CHAPTER SIX**

Her true desert life began the following morning. Jean had made it very clear that she wasn't going to accept any special treatment; she was one more of the tribe and expected to be regarded as such. So she awoke with the crack of dawn and helped Sahib prepare breakfast.

The meal was calm, pretty uneventful, and though there was still some residual distance between her and Ardeth, she knew better than to say anything. When it was over, everyone went to their duties, leaving Jean to take care of washing the bowls.

Truth be told, such attitude was a bit sexist, but she wasn't about to complain during her first day, right? "Besides, it's way better than cleaning manor," she thought and laughed inwardly, as she spotted Vosloo working with a shovel at the stables.

Turning around with a load of plates, she saw Ahmad striding towards her. "Here, let me take those," he offered, slightly embarrassed. He reminded her of a child offering his favorite teacher a gift.

"Thanks," she said and the two of them finished stashing the pottery.

"My Master has told me that if it is your wish, you could help me make an inventory of our medicinal supplies," he offered once they were over.

Jean enthusiastically agreed to the task and they headed to the medical tent, where they spent most of the morning. Around noon, they took a break and Jean headed to the Nile's shore, hoping to find Ardeth. No matter how tense things were between them, she still longed for his company, his mere presence.

But instead of her Chieftain, she found a herd of draft horses, all with their pack saddles. She watched the noble animals for a while, admiring their obvious strength and placid temperaments. One of them caught her eye, a striking Belgian with a flaxen mane. Jean remembered it was Qamar, a mare the tribe had acquired recently. Like her namesake, the moon, she was beautiful and seemed to stand out from the rest of the herd. Almost in trance, she walked until she was a few steps away from her and observed her in fascination.

Halfheartedly, she turned her attention back to the camp. Several men seemed to have begun making lunch and Jean knew she was bound to help them. No soon had she taken three steps when she heard a desperate neigh coming from the water. Jean turned around and noticed that Qamar wasn't around.

Running to the elevated spot above the shore where she had last seen the mare, she looked around in despair. What she saw made her cover her mouth in shock with a trembling hand.

Qamar was now in the river, barely able to keep her head off the water. It had evidently lost its footing, fallen into the river, and was now trapped in a turbulent stream. Ardeth had warned her about them, for they were not uncommon, but extremely dangerous. The woman looked around, frantically trying to find a way of helping the unfortunate mount. She knew that if she didn't, Qamar would drown in a matter of seconds.

When her eyes landed on the long rope Vosloo usually tied to each saddle as to control a group of horses at the same time, she didn't even think about it; lunging forward to grasp it, she hit the ground hard, panting from lack of air; still, she was able to hold the rope tightly between her hands. But the current was too strong and the mare too heavy. Jean let out a strangled cry upon finding herself dragged towards the water.

The cry alerted Ahmad, who always made it a point to do whatever he had to do near her. The boy's eyes widened in horror when he saw the situation Jean was in, but in two leaps, he was also lying on the sand, holding her by the legs.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, concerned.

Jean shook her head, too out of breath to talk, then set her jaw resolutely and held on. She felt the rope burning her palms, slaying her flesh, but as Ahmad was holding her firmly, she could concentrate on forcing her body to draw out all the strength she had in it. The pain helped her, giving her something on which to think about, and she felt the familiar numbness as adrenaline kicked in.

The woman didn't know how long where they pulling that rope, nor when did the other men arrive to help them. But she observed with tears in her eyes when Qamar found her footing and managed to breathe again. With one final rally of brute strength they managed to haul her out of the river. Only then did Jean allow herself to let go of the rope and lay on her side, too pained to move. "God..." she breathed out.

Ahmad quickly crawled to her side, and upon noticing the bleeding of her hands he softly coaxed them open. "Oh, mistress..." he whispered, his voice full of sorrow. Her palms evidenced severe cuts and harsh abrasion around them. The soft flesh was open muscle-deep and it was starting to swell so bad he could barely make out the cuts' contours.

She let out a strangled moan, finally allowing pain to get a hold on her and the boy winced at the sound. "Do not worry, I will address your wounds and the pain will go away," he promised, his voice almost cracking. Yes, he had tended to worse wounds, but on warriors… this was Jean, and she was hurt again.

Jean looked at him, eyes full of tenderness. "Thank you, Ahmad… you saved me."

Before Ahmad could say anything, a voice above them cracked like thunder. "What, in the name of all that is holy, has happened here?!"

The boy jumped at his Chieftain's question, startled, but Jean didn't even move. She was too tired, too sleepy…

"Jean?" Asked Ardeth, now kneeling by her side, surprised by her unresponsiveness.

She felt his hand on her cheek and a pair of arms swiftly picking her up from the ground. "I couldn't let go… she would have drowned," was all she said before passing out.

It was dark outside when Jean awoke. She felt slightly better, the pain in her arms and shoulders was not so severe; but her hands were an entirely different story. She could tell Ahmad had cleaned the wounds and probably applied some drying and anti-swelling ointment before bandaging them. But they still hurt horribly, a pain more intense than anything she'd felt before.

Sitting up, Jean noticed she was rather lightheaded and hurried to drink the cool tea that had been left by her bed. It tasted funny and she assumed Ahmad had combined it with some medicine.

'Ibuprofen-like, I hope,' she thought.

When she was certain she was strong enough, Jean got up and changed her robe, discarding the soiled one. The woman thought it was very odd that Ardeth wasn't there with her. He'd always been by her side when she was hurt. Yes… it was odd, and unsettling. She had to find out what was wrong between them.

From his bedroll, only meters away from Jean's tent, Ahmad watched her leave and head towards Ardeth's tent. Inexplicably, he felt the urge to stop her, to ask her not to see the Chieftain that night. He remembered sensing the older man's barely-contained anger when he'd explained what had occurred and his intuition told him Ardeth was still too tense and he could easily take it out on Jean.

"_That happens when the one you love is hurt,"_ he mused.

Oblivious to the boy's unease, Jean went into the tent and was greeted by Tarek. "Jeannie! You're up!" He exclaimed, obviously delighted to see her. "How are you feeling?" He hurried to ask, and offered her his seat.

Jean took it graciously, and stole a glance at Ardeth, who hadn't even looked up from the paper-covered table when she'd entered. "Better, I guess I just fainted out of exhaustion, and my hands are a lot better, thanks to Ahmad," she finished. Noticing Ardeth's silence and evident sour disposition, her nerve failed and she initiated a retreat. "I… I think I'm going back to my tent, unless you need my help for anything," she offered with a smile.

"No, thank you, Jeannie," replied Tarek, who shot his brother a questioning glance.

Ardeth's sole answer was a grunt. Not content with that, Jean decided to insist a bit more, hoping he would finally give in and simply look at her. "How's Qamar?" She asked, looking intently at the Chieftain.

"She's obviously panicked and got lots of cuts and bruises all over her legs, but she'll be fine," picked up Tarek, noticing Ardeth wasn't going to reply.

Almost defeated, Jean decided to try one more time. "Good… what are you doing?"

"Planning the shifts for the night's watch," explained Tarek, since his brother was still locked in his muteness.

The words came immediately to her mouth. "Why don't you sign me up for that? Maybe I could help."

"You will not," finally spoke Ardeth, his tone stern.

Her eyes widened at his brusque answer. "Why?"

"You are hurt and I refuse to accept any kind of help from you in this matter." He finally looked up and pinned her with a glare, but she also noticed a trace of pain lurking in his eyes. "I mean it. You are to stay in your tent and rest," he finished.

Jean felt relieved; he was simply worried about her. "Please, Ardeth, I have a few cuts in my hands, I'm not bleeding to death or anything!" She replied, good-naturedly.

"You got those cuts from doing things you weren't supposed to do," countered Ardeth, in a low growl.

Jean's relief was quickly turning into anger. "Was I supposed to let that poor animal die?" Since he'd turned his back on her, Jean went around the table to face him. "Just give me one good reason why I can't do what the rest of the warriors do."

"Brother, wouldn't it be better if she helped us?" Tarek intervened. He had remained silent, but his brother was acting unreasonably and it was time to say something.

But Ardeth wasn't listening. "I gave her an order, and she will comply," he coldly told Tarek. The younger man was about to reply when the chosen warriors for the night watch entered the tent and he chose to try and lead them out. Somehow, he knew things were about to get ugly.

"Don't speak of me as though I wasn't here," hissed Jean as she watched the warriors leave.

Ardeth ignored that. "Enough, I am your Chieftain!" He bellowed. "Just go, lay down and stay there."

"Yes, you are my Chieftain but I am not your dog! You cannot simply command me to do something absurd and expect it to happen," she replied heatedly.

At that, Ardeth lost it. "No, you are certainly not my dog. My dog obeys better!"

And Jean did something she would have never imagined doing. Out of pain and frustration, she slapped Ardeth. Silence fell between them, heavier than all the blocks that made up Gizeh's pyramids.

"Ardeth…" she started, as the enormity of what she'd just done began to sink in.

"Go away," he muttered with a strength that surprised them both, and turned her back on her.

Knowing there was nothing she could say, Jean left, eyes filled with tears from the pain hitting him had caused, both in her hand and in her heart.

After a moment's hesitation, Ardeth followed her, but Tarek stopped him as soon as he left his tent. "Let her go, my brother, you will only infuriate her more. The two of you need some time to cool off a bit. And you can't be seen by them following a woman who has openly defied you," he reasoned, gesturing towards the three warriors that stared at Ardeth as though he had grown horns and a tail.

"You're right," he yielded and motioned for the warriors to follow him inside. There, he harshly barked instructions at them and only after they'd left, did he follow Jean, Tarek's worried eyes fixed on him.

"Jean… " he started, entering her tent. She was leaning over the bed, drawing the sheets.

The woman didn't even turn to look at him. Though she'd been about to apologize, something in the way he'd called her name made her put her defenses back up. "Out!" She muttered behind clenched teeth. When he didn't budge, she faced him, fire blazing in her eyes. "Are you deaf? I said: OUT!"

"Please, I did not want to offend you…" he started, struggling to keep his voice even. Jean didn't reply and he went on, "However, I will not tolerate again you arguing with me within my men's hearing range, defying my authority and, much less, hitting me."

Deep inside Jean, something tender, something precious, hardened, then shattered. "Oh, so this is what it's all about! I've hurt your pride! You give a damn about offending me or not."

"I am warning you…" he started, his tone increasingly menacing.

Jean cut him in. "No, I think you're actually threatening me." She shook her head in disgust. "God, you really are a cold bastard aren't you?"

"Who are you to judge me?" He hissed at her.

"Unlike you, I have feelings," she concluded with a shrug.

That did it. An explosive mix of hurt and anger boiled inside Ardeth and he jumped towards her, moving so fast Jean couldn't have avoided him if she'd tried. His hands darted out, grabbing her upper arms, fingers digging into her soft flesh like twin vices, catching her completely off guard. She gasped in surprise at the ferocity of his actions. His eyes bored into hers, barely suppressed rage giving them an evil glow, as he gave her a shake.

Jean stumbled backwards in an attempt to break free of his hold, succeeding only in losing her footing. She thought he would keep her upright but instead he pushed his advantage, following her momentum until they crashed heavily to the ground. A muffled cry escaped her as his body slammed into her smaller frame, a white flash of pain streaking her vision as the wind was knocked from her.

Dazed, she felt Ardeth's hands reach for her wrists, yanking her limp arms above her head where he held them down firmly. Jean was terrified, but she would be damned if she let him know that.

"Are you going to hit me, take my virginity, or what?" She spat at him. "It'll only prove you're nothing but an uncivilized beast. I don't understand how I could have loved a monster."

She hadn't realized that at some point in the middle of her indignant diatribe she had started crying freely, not aware of the anguish it caused in Ardeth's heart.

Each one of her tears was like an arrow, piercing right through his soul. That made him realize of the grave situation they were in, of how much he'd hurt her physically, not to mention emotionally. Ardeth hurried to stand up, but when he offered her his hand, she shook her head.

"Get out of my tent and never return again!" Jean shouted, an edge of hysteria in her voice.

"Kalila, I… " He started, not daring to look at her in the eye.

"Don't call me that, Ardeth," she said, so quietly it was barely a whisper.

That request filled him with despair. "But you said… "

"You are in no position, after what you just did, to refer to me in any sort of term of endearment." And with that, Ardeth knew the matter was closed.

While she was on her knees, still crying silently, Ardeth stood there for a moment; the full moon that filtered from the outside simultaneously gave him a corona of pure light and obscured his features in shadow. He then turned and walked slowly out through the tent flap, sand covering the sound of the heels and pointed toes of his boots as he retreated from Jean's sight.

Climbing back to bed, she gathered the rumpled sheets around her and curled up into a fetal ball, feeling more lost and alone than ever.

Unable to sleep, Jean remained staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Ahmad had been there to change her bandages, but since he had heard their shouting, and therefore knew the reason of her tears, he hadn't said a word. He simply took care of her hands, gently squeezed her shoulder, and left.

Even after Ahmad's soothing visit, Jean remained upset, and thought that a splash on the Nile would help her calm down a bit. After putting on her cyan and white bikini and a black robe on top, she sneaked out of her tent and headed to the river's rim. She found a quiet spot not too far away, sheltered by some palm trees and bushes, left her clothes there and dipped in the fresh and sparkling waters.

Ardeth couldn't sleep either. The argument with Jean weighed on his conscience and he thought of himself to be a bastard for what he had done. He had never meant to treat her like that, but he was so frustrated that it had altered his judgment. Yes, frustrated was the word. The situation he was facing was awfully complicated. Still, he had to admit he had no right to take it on Jean; after all, it wasn't her fault. It was nobody's fault and that just made it harder.

He wondered if it was too late to try an apology and decided that it was best to clear the air between them as soon as possible. He would not stop until things were at ease with Jean. With that thought in mind, he left his tent, and noticed movement out of the corner of his left eye. All senses alert, he turned around and made out a black-robed figure leaving the camp. She could tell it was Jean and for one horrific moment he thought she was escaping. But he knew her better than that. She wouldn't leave him, right?

"Allah…" whispered Ardeth as he followed her.

Among his other talents, he was gifted with extraordinary distance vision and, though he knew Jean was completely unaware of it, he could see her. By the time he caught up with her, she was standing waist deep in the river, evidently keeping her bandaged hands out of the water. So she only wanted a bath… the Chieftain was relieved.

He watched as she came out of the river, like Venus rising from the ocean. The moonlight lit her pale skin and she glowed like a beacon, the water beading on her body. Rivulets of moisture ran down her long, slim legs and into the sand. Never in his life had he wanted so much to be a drop of water. She stretched slowly, rising her arms above her head… and that was when he noticed the dark marks.

They were starting to stand out in the pale skin of her arms and wrists. Ugly, purplish, they looked like a continuation of the dark bandages in her hands. Pain he hadn't been able to prevent and pain he had caused.

"I have bruised you," he said, coming out of the shadows and scaring the hell out of Jean.

But she would be damned if she let him see that. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly, her voice as controlled as she could keep it.

"Jean… I have marked your tender skin," he whispered and closed his eyes.

As she watched a pained expression cross his face, her heart tried to soften, but she wouldn't let that happen. "And what do you expect after what you just did to me?" She spat, hurrying to put her robes back on.

"Habibi, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he stretched out a hand for her to take. It was shaking -not an usual affliction for a warrior.

But Jean ignored it. "I accept your apologies, but I will have to remind you that I don't want you to call me that."

"But I never meant to hurt you… I just lost control!" Ardeth replied. He had to make her understand…

Tired of arguing, Jean simply shook her head and started walking towards her tent, needing to lie down. Before she had taken three steps, he was behind her and lifted her up into his arms.

"Put me down, I can walk," she protested, pushing at his chest with her palms.

"Stop that, you will hurt yourself," Ardeth admonished.

"I think I've past the point where that mattered to me," she answered somberly and continued to struggle.

Ignoring her, Ardeth carried her to his own tent and laid her on the bed.

"This isn't my tent, Ardeth. Please, I'm tired and my hands are hurting, let me go and rest," she pleaded, suddenly feeling very weak and downhearted.

"Jean, please stop tormenting me. If I am no longer allowed in your tent, then this is where you belong," he muttered, kneeling by the bed.

Jean turned to face him, lying on her side. "I will never belong here," she stated and her firmness surprised him.

Ardeth's eyes immediately fell to the floor, intent on hiding the tears that had threatened to spill at her words. "Jean, I'm sorry. It is just that when I saw you there, on the ground, bleeding, I… I did not want you to get hurt again. But it appears I am the one causing you pain. Please, forgive me," he whispered. There was no mistaking the plea in his tone, and when he looked up again, the impassive warrior mask had dropped, revealing the very human face of Ardeth Bay.

Her heart finally softened at the sight of the magnificent proud man that stood humbled with his head held down. She loved him so much that she thought she might go insane trying to fathom the depths of her feelings.

"Get up, Ardeth, I am not a deity to be worshipped on one knee," she said more calmly.

"Not until you forgive me," he persisted.

At that, her defenses crumbled. "Of course I do. But, God, I apologize too. I told you horrible things, things I don't think or feel at all. And hitting you… and disobeying you… you have no idea how ashamed I am… I acted so immature and proud… but here you are, humbling yourself in front of me and I don't know what to do to erase everything… you don't deserve that…" She was unable to go on as a desolate sob choked her.

Ardeth was immediately by her side. He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her watery eyes. The love she saw in them made her feel even worse. "We are both to blame for this horrible night, I think," he acknowledged, adding to Jean's remorse.

"I don't really understand… I defied you and instead of getting rid of me, or punishing me, or whatever, you beg for my forgiveness!" She said, hiding her face on his chest.

"Maybe I should have," Ardeth conceded. He then coaxed Jean to look at him and went on, "but what would I win with that? I would lose a valuable Medjai, a friend to all of my tribe, and someone very dear to my heart. I will not lose credibility, my men trust me enough to know there's a reason behind every act of mine… and my pride is intact, for I know your reaction was only due to my wrongful acting, so it's up to us to forgive each other and put this behind," he concluded, kissing her forehead.

Jean was on the verge of tears again. "I'm at the tent of the most generous Chieftain ever," she said, giving him a half-smile.

When she looked at him with those fiery eyes welled up with tears, Ardeth was surprised by his body's reaction. He was so hungry he could taste her. The man could feel her mouth collapse into his and melt into him, warm and soft and sweet. It took more will than he had ever summoned not to seize her in his arms and kiss her lips… and her tears away. There was so much in her eyes, but so little he could do. 

"You could belong in this tent, you know," he hinted without being able to stop himself, picking up the comment that had hurt him more than her slap.

Jean stared at him for what felt like an eternity to Ardeth, her face revealing nothing, before getting up from the bed in one fluid motion, the folds of her robe falling around her legs smoothly. She didn't say anything as she backed up to the tent's entrance, hand reaching for the flap.

"Wait, no… do not leave me, Jean. It was inappropriate for me to make such a statement. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable," he said hurriedly.

Jean smiled sadly at him. "I know. But it's late, we've been through one hell of an emotional turmoil and we both could use some rest," she reasoned, not wanting to give away how much his suggestion had affected her. "Goodnight, Ardeth," she whispered before leaving.

Ardeth knew that following her would be useless, not to mention potentially hurtful.

And they both added another lost night of sleep to their burdens.


End file.
